Lud's Holm
Lud's Holm is a location in We Happy Few and is part of the Garden District. It is the fourth location the player visits in Act I and is also the last time the player visits the Garden District. Overview Lud's Holm is the largest out of the Garden District Holms and consists of three sections; * Two smaller side sections that resemble Eel Pie Holm, with bombed-out, ruined towns and with a shelter on them. These sections link to the central section. * A large central section that consists of vast open fields flanked by roads, with occasional buildings spread out across the landscape. There is no shelter in this area. Lud's Holm is also the most dangerous Garden District Holm, as it is being ravaged by a rabies-like plague that drives Wastrels insane and makes them attack and kill anyone in sight. These Plague-infected Wastrels fear bright light and will emerge en masse from their hiding spots at night, making it especially dangerous to be outdoors on Lud's Holm between 9 PM and 7 AM. Aside from the Wastrels, there is also an Apple Tree on this holm that is guarded by a detachment of Bobbies who will attack anyone who gets close to it. Lastly, Lud's Holm also hosts The Yam Cult, a religious cult based out of the Mystery House that has emerged as a product of the situation on Lud's Holm. Story Act I During Act I, Arthur travels to Lud's Holm in order to visit Dr. Faraday and obtain help with fixing the bridge to St. George's Holm. After finding Dr. Faraday's house and entering it, Arthur is commissioned by Faraday to collect various items from throughout Lud's Holm for her machine to allow her to escape from Wellington Wells. During his quest to obtain these items, Arthur stumbles across Johnny Bolton, a Wastrel who lives in a treehouse and sells various items. During this quest, Arthur obtains both the Motilene Harvester and the Extractor and uses them to gather a bucket of Motilene and a collection of machine parts for Faraday. After Faraday receives the needed items, she tells Arthur to come back tomorrow and closes the shutters to her workshop. After Arthur leaves the house, however, a large explosion goes off and a big beam of energy beings emanating from the house towards the sky. Arthur, concerned about Faraday's wellbeing, goes back indoors to check up on Dr. Faraday, only to discover that she has vanished completely. After searching the workshop, Arthur finds a note left for him by Faraday, telling him to try rebooting the bridge controls by turning them off and on again. Arthur, clearly angered by everything he had to go through, only to get Faraday to tell him something that obvious, departs off from Lud's Holm towards St. George's Holm. Act II During Act II, Sally travels to Lud's Holm to get her old chemistry set that she left from her old home. Finding the house boarded up, Sally sneaks in triggering a flashback to her finding her mother poisoned herself and the rest of the family. After this Sally makes her way to her old bedroom. While avoiding plague wastrels lurking inside. Collecting the chemistry set, she escapes the house and heads back to St. George's Holm. Quests *Escape *Hallucinogenic Salad *Mystery House *I Yam What I Yam Shops * Johnny Bolton's Shop (Located in the central section, in a treehouse in the middle of a street roundel) Trivia * Lud's Holm is named after King Lud, who was king of Britain in pre-Roman times and founder of London. Gallery The Apple Tree.png|The Apple Tree. Category:Locations